Nowadays, the shortage of water resource and the environment pollution are more and more serious. The laundry machine is a major water consumer, and there are much more chemical substances in the detergent that are harmful to the environment. Currently, the laundry machine needs 35 kilogram (kg) water to wash 1 kg clothes. For a washing machine with 5 kg of washing volume, 150˜300 kg of water is needed to complete one wash, even it depends upon the clean degree of clothes. Moreover, the drum type laundry machine consumes more electricity, for example, the washing power of a washing machine with 5 kg washing volume is normally about 200 watts (W). One wash nearly lasts 100 minutes and consumes 1.5 kilowatts per hour (kw/h) electricity.
The process of washing is a complicated physicochemical reaction, the following effects is acted via a series of reaction: first, the binding force between the dirt and the fiber is destroyed completely, i.e. the binding force is changed from strong to weak; second, the dirt is forced to leave from the fiber, that is, the condition under which the dirt is able to exist in the fiber is lost, and the dirt is not able to exist in the fiber anymore; third, the dirt which leaves from the fiber looses the ability for binding to the fiber once again, and cannot adhere to the fiber anymore. Various conditions, such as water, temperature, mechanical force (e.g., stirring, rubbing, vibrating, etc), detergent materials (e.g., soap, washing powder, etc) need to be satisfied to complete this process and achieve above three effects. These conditions are all necessary, if only using water without detergent, or only using detergent without water, or only using mechanical force, it is impossible to clean the clothes. That because only if these conditions coordinate with each other and act different roles, the dirt will be removed from the clothes.
The practical theory of the drum type laundry machine is that the machinery rolling is used for throwing up the clothes continuously so that the clothes fall off repeatedly to simulate the beating wash way for cleaning the clothes. In order to save water and clean the clothes by using a small amount of water, a technique for saving water is invented by an university from the UK, the washing process thereof is as follows: (1) putting the clothes into the laundry machine; (2) putting the plastic fragments to the clothes through a box on the back of the laundry machine; (3) adding a cup of water and detergent materials; (4) the dirt dissolved in the water is absorbed by the plastic fragments; (5) finally, the grid at the bottom of the washing drum is opened to drop the plastic fragments down. The theory of this kind of technique is that the 20 kg weight plastic fragments are used for washing. In this case, the fragments and the clothes are rotated together, which cannot form multiple effective impacts for the clothes. In addition, a prior art of which the Chinese patent No. is ZL200920097716.2 and the subject of this utility model is the clothes washing balls for a laundry machine, the patentee is the Samsung (Tianjin) Ltd, relates to clothes washing balls used together with the clothes in the laundry machine. The surface of the clothes washing balls is injection molded with plurality of projections. During washing, the clothes washing balls are rotating together with the clothes and exist between the clothes, so that the winding between clothes is reduced and the clean degree of the clothes washed by the laundry machine is improved. However, this kind of clothes washing balls cannot effectively impact the clothes, improve the machinery force and clean degree, furthermore, the washing pattern by these balls consumes more electricity and water, and the waste water caused by this will bring out the environment pollution problem.